1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to active head restraints for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with translatable head restraints for translating to an impact position in response to a force imparted to the seat by an occupant during an impact condition. Examples of vehicle seats having active head restraint systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,845 B2, which issued on Sep. 14, 2004, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,397 B1, which issued on Oct. 18, 2005.